All's Fair in Love and War
by Arabella-x
Summary: Gossip Girl 2.0 here, and now that are favorite Upper East Siders are grown up and boring, who else can we focus on? No-one better than their offspring. Follow the lives of the next generation as they try to live up to their parent's standard and scandal! CB, NS, DV!
1. Take My Crown

"Are you nevous?" Blair Bass asked her sixteen year old daughter as they sat around the family table eating croissants. Madison Bass was picking her croissant apart with her fingers and spreading it around her plate. She looked at her mom and flicked her shiny dark hair over her shoulder.

"No way, I've been waiting for this since kindergarten."

"You are your mother's daughter." A soft murmur came from Chuck Bass who was flicking through a pile of documents with his brow furrowed.

"Chuck, no working at the table, remember?" Blair smiled sweetly at he husband. Chuck looked like he was going to argue, but instead straightened up the pile and dropped them on the floor beside his feet with a smile on his face.

"You're absolutely right."

Madison rolled her eyes. It didn't really make that much of a difference to her if her dad worked at breakfast or not. She wasn't exactly a morning person, and actually preferred a quiet breakfast than one where her parents questioned her all morning.

"How many AP's are you taking this year, Madison?" Her mom asked.

"Um...four or five." Madison guessed; in reality she had absolutely no idea. She'd been so focused on being Queen, she hadn't taken the time to study her schedule.

Her dad grinned at his daughter. "Impressive, that's my girl. But don't stress too much, I didn't take any AP classes and look at me now."

Madison laughed, but the noise was silenced by her mother's shouts. "Where have you been?! You have a twelve o'clock curfew on school nights, Tyler."

Madison had one brother; Tyler Bass. He stayed out late and got drunk, never tried in school yet seemed to get good grades, and never obeyed the school rules. And everyone loved him. It annoyed Madison to the core; Tyler seemed to be so effortlessly cool while she strived to be perfect. Tyler didn't have to try, he just seemed to ooze personality. His looks didn't hurt his reputation either: he had dark brown hair that he always ran his fingers through and bright blue eyes that lit up his whole face. His body was toned from playing sports, and it infuriated Madison how every girl at school seemed to worship at his feet.

"Out with Dean, chill out mom." Tyler grabbed two croissants and began taking alternating bites.

"Doing what?" Her mom shot back.

"We were checking out the staff at Victrola were doing a good job, when they didn't have warning we were coming. Dad asked us to do it."

Blair turned round to her husband and he shrugged. "Sorry, Blair. I didn't think they'd be out all night."

Blair turned back to her son. "Oh, all right but this can't happen again! Now, I'll go get your jackets or you'll be late."

"Sure thing, mom." Tyler replied as Blair left the room. "Thanks." He whispered to his dad.

"Your welcome, but I won't do it again. I hate lying to your mom, and you should have been home. This can't happen again. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was out with Dean, we were just checking out other things." He laughed. Chuck didn't know whether to laugh or not, so he compromised by shaking his head and taking a drink.

Madison wasn't letting it go that easily. "Checking out who? Which girls? Did you sleep with them?"

"Madison!" Chuck stopped her. "Nobody sleeps with anyone in this house, okay?" His eyes narrowed at his daughter. "Especially you."

"Yeah, of course Dad. I know that." She smiled innocently. Chuck stared back at her, trying to read her expression. He seemed satisfied, because he kissed his daughter on the forehead and patted his son on the shoulder before heading upstairs to get ready for the day. "Bye, Daddy."

"Dean was blazing last night. He had two girls over him, I left with Katy so I don't know how that ended. I'll find out today, I hope."

"You're disgusting." Madison tried to keep her voice even, but her mom came back with their coats and they were bustled out the door within seconds.

"Have a brilliant day, love you both!"

"Love you." They called back.

*.*

"Guess who?" A pair of male hands covered Madison's eyes as she and Tyler approached the school.

"Hmm, it might be Ethan? Or Colin? Or Max?" Madison joked.

"Very funny!" Dylan Archibald removed his hand and spun his girlfriend round to kiss her. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied in between kisses. "Where's Rori?"

"Who cares." Dylan replied, focusing on his girlfriend.

A minute later, Aurora and Dean Archibald rounded the corner and caught up with the rest of them. "Hey, Maddie! You excited?"

Madison grinned at her best friend. "Yeah, can't wait." Aurora was her best friend, and it just so happened that her twin brother Dylan was her boyfriend. Dean Archibald was two years older than them, and him and Tyler were inseparable. Dean and Tyler were so alike that everyone seemed to think they were twins, but they never seemed to fight. Dean had messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, and he always seemed to have a new girlfriend on his arm.

"Hey, Madison." Dean greeted her, and she looked up and smiled briefly. She wasn't sure why he bothered.

"We gotta go, guys. Meet you for lunch, Dylan?" Madison asked.

"Can't today, I have practice! Bye, love you." He kissed his girlfriend one last time while Tyler frowned on the scene.

"Later." Aurora waved and pulled Madison away. "It's so annoying how I have to hang out with him all the time. I mean, I shared a womb for nine months and a house for sixteen years. Now I have to share my best friend? Where is the justice?" She sighed as she pushed the Constance doors open.

"You're my number one, Rori!" Madison teased. "Don't tell him that, he'd kill me." The best friends burst out laughing and clutched arms, strolling down the hallway as heads turned. Madison and Aurora were both used to this, heads always turned when they were around. They both had tall, slim bodies with long tumbling hair. The only striking difference between them was their hair; Madison was so dark against Aurora's highlighted blonde mane. Secretly, Madison had ensured she had rolled up her regulation skirt an inch shorter than her best friends, so her legs would look longer. She loved her best friend, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

"So, you ready to take your crown, your highness?" Aurora giggled.

"Yes! Let's go now, I can't wait any longer."

The girls made their way to the front steps, where they knew they had to be. Last year, the old senior Queen Caitlyn Carlos had presented Madison as the new Queen. It had been close, but Madison never really doubted it. She was Blair Waldorf's daughter, after all, and her mom had practically invented headbands. She was a little bit worried about Aurora, but she had a funny feeling that Aunt Serena had spoken to Aurora about how important it was to Madison and Blair. Maddie knew how important it was to her mom, even if she'd never say it. Her dad had told her enough stories about her mom's desire to be Queen that she knew Blair expected Maddie to follow her lead, and Maddie was excited to start.

Madison's face turned into a frown when they reached the steps. A girl was sitting in _her_ spot. The girl had almost black hair, with wide brown eyes and olive, smooth skin. She was wearing black leather boots that Madison had tried on, but couldn't pull of properly. A group of girls sat around her, with little smirks on their faces as their eyes darted back and forth between the three girls.

Madison pulled the confident glare she'd seen on her mother's face so often. "And you are?"

The girl smiled sweetly. "We'll get to that. Madison and Aurora, right?"

"Rori." Aurora corrected her. She don't know what was going through her mother's head when she named her Aurora, but she wasn't going to let everyone call her that.

"Right. And Madison is it?"

She knew perfectly well who Madison was; everyone did. The Bass family were the richest in the Upper East Side, and owned the most popular club and hotels. And her mom ran Waldorf Designs, which had opened up a new store in Manhattan and was popular with all the Upper East Siders.

"Right."

"Lovely." The girl stood up, and on the steps she seemed to tower over the other two girls. Her shadow even dominated them. The other girls around her stood up too, but she quickly shook her head and they retreated. Madison raised her eyebrows; who did these girl think she was?

Aurora frowned at the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl just smiled in return.

"I think you should move." Madison stated. "You see, the other girls might get the wrong idea. There's only one person who can sit there." She jutted her chin in the general direction.

"Yeah, that would be me." The girl smiled as she descended the steps gracefully. "Your reign's over, Bass."

Madison didn't think it would beneficial to mention it hadn't really started. "I don't think you know how it works. The last Queen passed it on to me, it's tradition. Now move." She pushed into the girls hips.

"Constance is in need of a change, I think." She grabbed Madison's hands as they touched her. "Now leave, and throw this in the garbage for me when you do." The girl shoved an empty package into Madison's hands, and turned to walk back up the steps. Her friends, and a few onlookers looked shocked, but also kind of impressed. A few laughs broke out. Aurora grabbed her best friend by the arm, and pulled her away. Madison was in too much shock to speak, so Aurora spoke for her.

"This isn't over."

*.*

_Hello, Upper East Siders, and welcome to Gossip Girl 2.0. I've just got in touch with the once-upon-a-time legendary Gossip Girl, and I think it's time this place was spiced up again. And what better time than when the original gossipers B and S's offspring are coming of age? I've been digging, and with the stuff I know about the past and the present, things are about to get dirty. Look's like A and M are in for a tough year without that sought after crown..._

_Until next time, you know you love me**.**_

_**XOXO GOSSIP GIRL**_.


	2. Truth or Dare

"Gossip girl's back." Aurora gasped as her phone beeped.

Madison shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

"Haven't you heard the stories?"

"Yeah, but this is just a wannabe. She won't do anything."

Aurora snapped her phone shut. "I hope not. Mom says Gossip Girl gave her hell, but she won't tell me what about. The site was deleted nearly eighteen years ago, it's impossible to find anything about it."

"Urgh, I know! I tried searching for it before, but all I really got was a few articles on your mom partying and my mom and that Prince." Madison frowned. She hated the fact that her mom was married to someone else before her dad, she just wished she knew why.

Rori nodded in agreement. "I've seen the same. It's weird thinking they had lives before us!"

"I know, they're just my parents."

"Either way," Aurora began, "Gossip Girl is back, so just be careful what you do. You are the It Girl after all."

Madison didn't even smile. "Not anymore."

*.*

Madison didn't see the girl until fifth period. She'd struggled through a day of whispers and giggles surrounding her, and she didn't think she could take much more of it. Her perfect day wasn't turning out so perfect. Aurora stayed by her side all day, but it didn't make that much of a difference when the rest of the school didn't care who you were. Madison had never felt this way in her entire life, everyone always knew who she was. As she entered her French class, the girl was sitting blowing on her nails. She looked up, and stared right through Madison and Aurora.

"Brooke, what color dress are you wearing to my party? My Daddy bought me a beautiful teal one!" Elizabeth Ranks boasted.

The girl who they now knew was Brooke shook her head. "No, you can't wear teal. It'll clash with me. You either pick a different dress of keep your distance." Elizabeth looked shocked, but she bit her lip and turned facing the front. Elizabeth caught Madison's eye, once upon a time they'd been friends, but it seemed like that was over.

Aurora grabbed Madison by the elbow and steered her to a seat. "Ignore them."

Madison reluctantly took her seat, but she thought about what was happening. Some girl, some nothing, had come in to _her_ school and taken _her_ status and _her_ friends, so why should she ignore them? That was not Bass style. She marched directly up to the group of girls and spoke to everyone but Brooke. "My mom's having this fashion show Friday night, all her latest designs are being shown on the models. Rori and I are modelling already, but a couple pulled out and now we're short...mom's freaking." Madison signed heavily.

A few of the girls looked at each other. "We'll help!" Offered Sophia Locke.

"Great," Madison smiled sweetly, "be there by seven."

It was difficult to talk to Aurora with Mr Hayes teaching, but when the bell ring Rori wasted no time. "Since when is your mom having a fashion show?"

"Since now."

"And you really think she'll go along with this?"

"Of course she will!" Madison insisted. "Mom know's how important this is to me, she's been there once too, remember?"

"Absolutely not!" Blair Bass told her daughter later that evening.

"You can't be serious? This is a matter of life or death!"

"Why?" Blair asked as she pulled ingredients out of the cupboards to pass to the chef.

"I-I need to establish my place, mom. This is the only way to do it!"

"Establish?"

"Yeah, consolidate my power, you know?"

"Consolidate your power." Blair repeated.

Madison sighed. "The Russians done it too, when the Bolsheviks came into power in 1917. Lenin needed to consolidate his power so he..."

Blair cut her off, laughing. "I don't need a history lesson, Maddie. But I'm glad you pay attention in class. I'm just surprised because you're so much like me it's scary."

"I leant from the best."

Blair rested her arm around Madison shoulders. "Yeah, you did. You know exactly what to say. But this is impossible, I only have three days to find a venue, a range to put out, models, catering and guests!"

"True, but have you forgotten who you are? I thought Blair Bass liked a challenge." Madison joked.

Blair looked at her daughter for a moment, and then sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yes! I love you, mom. You're the best!" Madison kissed her mom on the cheek and decided to go to Aurora's to tell her the news and start planning.

"And don't you forget it!" Her mother's voice trailed behind her.

*.*

The Archibald's lived only a ten minute walk for the Bass family. Madison liked the walk, the streets of Manhattan were her own personal heaven. The ten minute walk turned into an hour walk due to the amount of shops she stopped in, but finally she arrived at their suite with gifts in tow. The doorman let her in and she was only half way up the stairs when she bumped into Dean Archibald.

"Wow, watch it." Dean smiled.

Madison cursed herself for taking the stairs. She also opted for stairs over elevators, just because she liked to ensure she was doing everything to keep herself toned. "Sorry, is Rori home?"

"Rori or Dylan?" Dean's eyes pierced into hers.

"Both."

"Yeah."

"Alright, bye then."

"Later." Dean pushed against her as he passed, and Madison turned to throw him a look.

She walked into the hallway of the Archibald suite to see Serena and Nate sitting opposite each other at the huge table, with a huge chart spread bewteen them.

"Hey, darling." Serena waved. "They're upstairs."

"Thanks," Madison walked on, and caught a glimpse of the chart. "What's that?"

Nate smiled. "It's the seating plan for your mom's show. We're sorting it out. Well, Serena is, and I'm observing her."

Serena laughed. "Nate's publishing the event in tomorrow's Spectator. By tomorrow, everyone will know about it."

Madison bounced on her toes with excitment. "Really? Thanks! Mom sure doesn't waste any time, I only suggested this about an hour ago."

Serena just smiled. "You know Blair loves a challenge."

"That's exactly what I said!"

Nate stood up. "Couldn't agree more. Do either of you want a drink?"

Madison shook her head. "No thanks, I'd better go on up. Thanks again!" She waved and disappeared up the stairs. She reached her boyfriend's room first, and pressed herself against the door. She could hear Dylan shuffle around inside, she knew he'd probably be lifting weights or playing a video game. They'd only been going out for just over a month, but she already found she knew what he would be doing. Her mind began to drift as she thought of the start of their relationship.

*.*

_He's not worth it. He's not worth it. Madison repeated the words multiple times, but they never really sunk in. He was worth it. She stood up straight, fixed her hair and pulled her dress down that little bit lower to reveal the right but sexy amount of clevege. Aurora knocked the door and pushed it open, calling out Madison's name._

_"I'm here."_

_"Are you okay? You disappeared!"_

_"Sorry, I drank three glasses of that mixture and it just went through me!" Madison lied._

_Aurora laughed. "Hate that, oh well lets get back, Tyler wants to play truth or dare."_

_"I'm not playing truth or dare with my brother!"_

_"Why not? I'm playing with two of mine. There's a bunch of other people, chill Maddie! C'mon." She didn't give her best friend an option, and soon the two girls were settled round in a large circle. The bottle landed on Elizabeth first, who confidently said "dare."_

_Tyler thought about it for a moment. "I dare you to flash us."_

_Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, but stood up all the same and lifted her silky black top to reveal a her smooth stomach and black bra. "Easy."_

_Madison exchanged a glance with another girl, Tabby, and she knew they were thinking the same thing. Slut. A few more girls and boys had stupid dares, before Aurora finally picked truth._

_"Who was your first kiss?" _

_"Um...Tyler."_

_"WHAT?" Madison shouted. "What the hell, how did I not know this?"_

_Aurora shrugged. "It's embarrassing." Tyler turned round with his face contracted and was ready to open his mouth in protest, but Aurora cut him off. "I'm joking. You're all so serious. I dunno, it just never came up. It was only once when I was like, eleven."_

_"Not cool, Tyler." Both Dean and Dylan said to their friend. _

_"The girls just can't resist me, guys." He stretched out his arms behind his head, and at least five girls heads twisted to watch him. All the boys laughed, and everyone else joined in. Madison stopped laughing when the bottle landed on her. _

_"I dare you to kiss Dylan." Aurora commanded. Madison looked surprised at her friend, but everyone else was nodding in agreement. Dylan had his head slightly bowed, but she couldn't miss the smile reaching the corner of his lips. Madison walked over to Dylan and as he lifted his head, she caught a glimpse of his dark brown eyes and suddenly kissing him didn't seem so weird. It seemed right. Their lips connected and his hand even twisted in her hair, pulling her closer. She forgot she was surrounded by others, until her brother coughed._

_"I think that'll do." He spoke._

_Madison and Dylan pulled apart, both feeling a little embarrassed. They'd known each other forever, this was different. But a good different. It went round the group a few more times, and finally back to Madison. It was Dean's turn to ask the question, and by the look in her eyes she knew she wouldn't enjoy it._

_"Are you a virgin, and if not, who was it with?" Dean asked her._

_Madison couldn't believe what she'd heard. He had to be joking, he wouldn't go that far. Everyone in the group was looking at her with interest, and unlike the others, she wasn't interested in sharing her personal life. They had no business knowing who took her virginity._

_"You're a bastard."_

_"Say's the Bass herself."_

_"Funny, really amusing."_

_"Can't take a joke, huh?"_

_Tyler came to her rescue. "Tense or what. Either way, my sister is a virgin and I have no intentions of hearing otherwise. So shut up." He looked at both of them, and they shut up with the fury still in their eyes._

_"I'll see you later, I promised I'd go shopping with my mom in the morning so I want an early night."_

_Everyone protested, but Madison didn't think she could cope with sitting in that room any longer. Not with him. She was out in the hallway, when she'd heard the footsteps behind her. She spun around, and Dylan Archibald was standing there in his dark jeans and white polo, looking pretty cute._

_"Are you alright?" He asked her._

_"I'm fine, thanks. I just don't like telling everyone my business."_

_"That's cool, better than bragging about your sex life."_

_Madison didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and turned to go. Dylan grabbed her shoulder. She bit her lip and knew what would happen it she turned around, but she didn't really care anymore. She spun and this time he kissed her, gently and sweetly, and she forgot about everything but the boy in front of her who wanted her. And right now, she wanted him too. _

_"I better go..." Madison began, not sure if that's what she wanted or not. _

_Dylan seemed to understand. "I'll come with you." _

_Madison nodded. "Sounds good." They clasped hands and from that moment, they had been the It Couple of the Upper East Side._

_*.*_

Madison stumbled back into the room, breaking her daydream.

"I thought I heard you downstairs." Dylan pulled his girlfriend into his arms. "Missed you."

"You too." She kissed him in reply.

Dylan pulled her into his room, not breaking the kiss until they settled on the bed. He moved his attention along her collarbone and shoulders, before Madison stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Your parents are downstairs and your sister's next door!"

"And your point is?" He traced her chest with his finger.

Madison let out a little moan. "This is hard for me too."

"I know, sorry. We'll wait until you're ready. But we're both virgins Maddie, it's scary for me too. Don't forget that."

Madison hoped her cheeks hadn't flushed. "You're right. Soon, but I really need to talk to Aurora. I'll come back later." She kissed him again, and left the room shutting the door.

She hated herself for allowing her boyfriend to think she was a virgin, when in fact she'd lost her virginity to his brother.

*.*

_A/N- HI :) I probably should have left this note in the first chapter, but I forgot! Anyway, I really like writing this story but I'm not entirely sure where it's heading. I've got ideas though. _

_Secondly, I don't know if people are reading this, or even like it? I think I've had 1 review, but a few follows and favorites! So please, please, please if you're reading leave a short review just so I know! Tell me what you like and dislike, what you want to see or don't wan't to see! Reviews are like my engine. And if you don't review, well thanks for taking the time to read anyway!xx_

_and special thanks to the lights of paris for being my first review! PS, Tyler frowned simply because he didn't like watching his sister being kissed, he was just being a normal older brother! Sorry if I didn't make that clear!xx_


	3. Sealed With A Kiss

"He's so cute!" Sophia Locke squeaked as she squeezed Madison's arm on Friday night. A group of male model's were standing backstage ready for her mom's show, and Maddie followed Sophia's glance to find Peter, a guy she knew from her mom's previous shoots.

"Be right back." She told Sophia, and walked over to Peter. She made sure Sophia was watching her, and began to twist her hair around her fingers. "Hi, my friend over there really likes you. Can she get your number?" Peter laughed and pushed his chest out further. Madison resisted the urge to roll her eyes; the guy was so cocky and he was an asshole, but she needed Sophia on her side.

"What's she like?" He asked, looking Sophia up and down.

"She's pretty ditzy, actually. But she likes parties and sex." Madison knew the line would work, and sure enough Peter's eyes light up and he scribbled his number down on a bit of paper.

"Thanks."

Madison shoved the number at her friend. "You're welcome."

"Ohmigosh, that did not just happen! What did you say? What did he say? When should I call him? He's soo cute, Maddie, this is going to be brilliant!"

Madison nodded along enthusiastically. She honestly couldn't care less about the guy, he had no brain and no personality, but that's what the girl's around here wanted. In fact, now that she thought about it, most of the girl's were like that too. Sophia was a prime example, she was babbling on and on about Peter, and hadn't once asked Madison about the show or her mom or anything. Madison had organized this whole thing just to win these girls over, but she didn't actually know why she wanted them.

"Hey, Mads." She recognized her boyfriend's voice before she felt his hands on her waist, so she spun around and kissed him. "Someone's eager." He laughed.

She flicked him gently on the nose. "You wish. And don't call me Mads, Dylan, I really hate that name!" She tried to laugh when she said it so it didn't sound like she was scolding him, but she also wanted him to listen. He didn't bother replying, but looked around backstage.

"This place looks great. You've done a good job, I'm proud."

"Thanks! I'm just happy we pulled it off in three days."

"If anyone can do it, you can. Now I think you have a show to get ready for?" He put his hands on Madison's shoulders and twisted her around, pushing her in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"You are correct."

"I'll be watching!" He called, watching his girlfriend disappear behind the door.

Madison made sure every other girl was changed and ready before she even started on herself. Her mom had chosen to show her teen range, because her newest ranges weren't ready for display just yet. It worked out for the best anyway, seeing as it was mostly teen's who would be seeing this show along with a couple of buyers and investors. Finally, Madison slipped into her favorite piece and the one she'd saved for herself. She wore black leather leggings, that showed of her long, lithe legs and a red silky top that cut off into triangles at the sides, showing just the perfect amount of flesh. Her new black peep toe Louboutin's set off the outfit perfectly, and she felt confident and sexy.

*.*

When Madison walked on the catwalk, she felt more alive than she ever did. Her mom let her do shoots quite often, and Madison loved it. Mostly because she loved the fashion, glamour and photographs, but also because she got to spend time with her mom. She loved watching her mom take charge and organize shoots; it inspired Madison to become someone. She knew she would; her mother and father were strong enough to guide her in the right direction.

But this time was different. Madison strutted out with her head held high and chest pushed out, and when she felt the spotlight hit her she knew the whole room was looking at her. She noticed her boyfriend, her parents, all her school friends and the investors all staring; but there were two figures who didn't have eyes for anyone but each other. _He_ was standing there, with his arm around her.

_Her._

She couldn't believe it. The one person she hated more than anyone else had taken someone she cared about. Dean Archibald was kissing Brooke's neck, completely oblivious to Madison walking on stage. Not that she cared, she simply didn't want an old friend getting hurt by that bitch. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel her heart twist around her ribs. She forgot where she was, and she forgot she was doing this for herself. All she wanted to do was scream at Brooke.

"Maddie?" Her father's low whisper caught her attention, and brought her back to reality. The staring faces had now changed to confusion, and Madison quickly done a final twirl and tried to walk calmly back up the catwalk. Who even invited her? Why did she have to take away everything that was Madison's? What had she even freakin' done to her?

"What was that about?" Aurora demanded. "Are you alright?"

"I think I need a drink. Let's go." She pulled her best friend away from the rest of the girls to the bar, and ordered two cocktails. Madison finished hers quickly, and soon ordered another.

"Madison, what's up?"

"Brooke's here. Hanging around your brother's neck, in fact."

"Ew, that's disgusting." Aurora circled her straw around her cocktail. "What's she doing here?"

"No idea, but I'm going to find out."

"Not tonight, this is your night. Everyone's here for you, Maddie."

Madison couldn't help but smile. It was true, she thought, as she looked around. All her friends had come tonight for her, for her chance to show them she was still Queen. But as Brooke and Dean made their way to the bar, hand in hand, Madison couldn't help but order more drinks, and this time made sure they were a lot stronger.

*.*

"Hey, boyfrienddd." Madison slurred as Dylan supported her.

"C'mon, co-operate with me! You need to walk faster, or you'll get caught."

"I can do what I want. I'm Madison Bass, remember?"

"Yes, I know that. But you can't get drunk in front of your parents or they won't be happy and you'll not be allowed to come away with us next weekend. They think I'm taking you for a late dinner, so we have a few hours to sober you up."

"Who wants to be sober? Let's party!" Madison tried to pull Dylan, but ended up slipping and falling into her boyfriend's arms. "Ooops."

They walked down the brightly lit New York streets, with Madison curled underneath Dylan's protective arm. "What do you wanna do boyfriend?"

"Get you a coffee."

"You're boring."

"You're drunk." He shot back. "But you looked really hot tonight."

"I know." Madison sighed, if only it was enough. "Just take me home, I'll go straight to bed."

"Can I come with you?" Dylan joked.

Madison paused for a minute. "Yes."

Her boyfriend turned and looked at her. "What? I was joking."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Madison wasn't sure, but she was outside her apartment before she had the time to decide for sure. They both stood outside, with Dylan kissing Madison with her back pressed against the wall. "Come inside."

Dylan pressed his forehead against hers, keeping his lips inches from hers. She bit her lip to stop herself from closing the gap between them. "Not tonight."

"Why?"

"Bacause you're drunk, your parent's will be home soon, and you aren't really ready."

Madison couldn't even protest. Every reason he'd given her was sensible, but she still pouted. "I am."

"You haven't even told me that you love me."

Madison's head shot up so fast that she hit it on the concrete wall behind her. She didn't have a response for him, because he was right. Everytime Dylan had said "I love you" she'd just kiss him, or say "you too" or do something else that would distract him. She didn't think he'd pick up on it, most guys didn't.

She wasn't sure if it was her because she hit her head or not, but Dean Archibald seemed to appear just behind a car outside Madison's apartment. Dylan had his back to him, but Madison caught his eye. It definitely seemed like him. Dean was watching the couple, with his arms folded across his chest. Madison felt a surge of hate, probably emphasized by the amount of alcohol she'd had. She moved her eyes back to her boyfriend.

"I love you, Dylan." Her voice seemed a little louder than usual, but that couldn't be helped.

"I've been waiting for that." Dylan replied, pulling his girlfriend into another kiss. It was passionate, with her nibbling gently on his lip and his hands sliding down to her ass. When they finally broke apart, she was surprised to see Dean still standing there.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe." Dylan waved goodbye and Madison watched him disappear down the street and round the corner, before she finally turned around to the other Archibald.

"What do you want, Dean?"

"Just checking in. Rori told me you got into a state."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you seem it."

Madison looked down at herself. It was true her outfit wasn't sitting perfectly, and she could feel her hair a bit messy, but she didn't think she looked that bad.

"I don't mean how you look. You drink when you're annoyed."

"No, I don't."

Dean laughed, and the sarcastic noise burned into Madison's brain. "Alright, whatever. Later then."

"I hate it when you say that." She sighed, and turned to push her way into her apartment. A second later, Dean followed her inside.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'd actually prefer you didn't talk to me."

"Really, Mads? You've resorted to that?" Dean laughed again.

"I hate that name!"

"I always call you Mads."

"That's why I hate it." She smiled sweetly.

Madison and Dean stared at each other for a few long seconds. "Not Brooke. Please, just not her." Madison's voice was no longer the arrogant girl she tried to be around him, but a softer, broken voice.

"Why?"

"Because she's Queen, and I'm not"

"Being Queen doesn't determine who you are, Mads. And it doesn't make her better than you."

Out of nowhere, Madison felt her eyes fill up and tears slide down her face. She knew it was because she was drunk, but she couldn't stop crying. Dean stood in front of her awkwardly, confused at what was going on.

"I'm not talking about this with you." She closed her eyes and turned her back on Dean, not entirely willing to walk away from him. She felt his hot breath on her bare shoulder, and she knew he'd come closer. His hand rested on her shoulder and she shuddered under his touch. He always had that effect on her, for as long as they both could remember.

Finally, Madison turned around and faced her boyfriend's brother. His eyes tore into hers as he spoke. "I'm done with Brooke."

Madison nodded and let her head fall against his chest. She breathed in his scent, not sure whether to block or envelope the memories that came along with it. Before either of them knew what was happening, Madison had tilted her head upwards and allowed her lips to gently brush along Dean's. His hand ran slowly down her arm before he used it to separate them. He held her back at arms length from his body.

"I'm sorry..." She choked. "You should go."

Dean touched his lips with his finger, not really believing he'd just kissed his younger brother's girlfriend. "Yeah, I should. Later, Mads."

She didn't reply and he walked away without another word. Madison crumpled on the floor, and allowed her tears to fall harder. What had she just done? She'd spent the past year trying to get over Dean Archibald, and had finally found peace with someone. Not only someone, but Dean's brother. Dylan Archibald was perfect in every way: understanding, beautiful, smart, funny and generous. So why could she not forget about Dean? Why could she not just let the past live in the past? Madison didn't have any answers.

BEEP. BEEP.

Madison opened the newest message on her phone. It showed a picture of her from her worst angle; her dress was slipping down and she looked uncomfortable in her heels. She was sprawled over Dylan, and the picture really didn't give the best impression. It was obviously taken earlier that evening, Madison had just been too out of it to notice.

_"SPOTTED: MB having her fun with one boy, but I wonder who she ended the night with? The answer is closer to home than you think! Don't worry, M, I've done my research and you'll be pleased to know your mom was a cheat too."_

_XOXO GOSSIP GIRL_

Madison stared at the blast in horror. Madison and Dean were the only two people about, and she certainly didn't send in the tip. Did he? Madison felt sick as she read over the message again. She didn't know much about her mom and dad's past. All she heard about was the "Chuck and Blair; the perfect pair" stories. She never really thought to consider their history, they were just her parents. Why had Gossip Girl made her mom sound so malicious? For the second time in five minutes, Madison felt like she asking questions in which she couldn't solve. It seemed like her newly established stability after tonight's show was crumbling further around her.

*.*

_Thanks for the new reviews and follows, I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing and I promise I'll upload faster! Thanks xx_


	4. Family Drama

_Twelve year old Madison Bass crossed her legs neatly inside her inflatable boat. She dipped her hands into the warm water beneath, and pulled some out to splash the boy opposite her. The Archibald's had joined the Bass family at their house in the Hampton's, and Dean and Madison were sitting in a boat inside the large pool. Madison had begged her father to buy her the boat, she wasn't really a fan of swimming but liked the water. Madison had thought it was the perfect solution._

_"Stop it, or I'll tip the boat!" Dean protested, but he laughed when he said it. _

_Madison stuck her tongue out at him. "No, you won't."_

_"Oh, yeah?" Dean put each of his arms on either side of the boat and began to rock it gently, but Madison grabbed his arms to stop him._

_"I don't want to get wet!"_

_"You're boring."_

_"Stop saying that! I'm going to get Aurora, she'll be nice at least." Madison tried to move the boat towards the edge of the pool._

_Dean used his hands to go against her. "No, stay. You're always with Aurora!"_

_"She's my best friend!" Madison crossed her arms defensively across her chest, waiting for Dean to annoy her some more._

_"Are we not friends?"_

_Madison screwed up her nose. "You're a boy."_

_"You're my best girl friend."_

_Madison thought about that for a moment. She had Aurora, her best friend in the entire world. Aurora and Madison told each other everything, but it was Dean who pushed her boundaries. Aurora wanted to go shopping with their mom's, but Dean had asked Aurora to stay around the pool with him, and for some reason she couldn't explain; she wanted too._

_"You're my best boy friend too then."_

_"More than Dylan?" _

_"Yes, he always follows me. It's annoying!"_

_Dean looked up at her from under his eyelashes. "You look really pretty." And then he kissed her. _

_It was a sweet, gentle brush against her lips. They connected for only a few seconds, but Madison had replayed that kiss so many times. Their first kiss; her first kiss. Dean moved away and began pushing the boat back to the edge of the pool. He helped Madison out, and when Madison went to find Aurora, she never told her what just happened. It was their little secret. Dean never mentioned it either. The rest of the vacation they acted the same, just like the friend's they were._

_But from that moment on, Madison had never forgotten how Dean's lips had felt against hers. At only eleven years old, she was convinced she'd fallen in love._

_*.*_

Madison punched her pillow. Why did she have to have that stupid dream? When she was concious, she could block out any thoughts about that one particular Archibald. But when she was unconscious, there wasn't really much to do. Madison could dream all she wanted, but she couldn't repeat the past. She couldn't undo the past.

Her mom and dad were already sitting at the breakfast table. They were laughing at something, but Madison walked past them.

"Do you want a croissant, honey?" Her mom asked her.

"No."

"Orange juice? Coffee? Fruit?"

"No."

"You have to eat something."

"I don't." Madison wasn't intentionally keeping her tone monotonous, it just came out that way. Blair turned around to look at her daughter. She noticed the dark circles under her eyes, how the bounce in her hair was gone. Blair recognized the look; it meant she'd been up all night.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Maddie, we don't keep secret's in this family." Her dad spoke for the first time. His voice was firm, but Madison could see the worry in his eye's.

"Oh, do we not? Were you ever going to tell me mom cheated on you? What else have you been hiding? You say we shouldn't keep secrets, but you have a whole life I don't know about! And you know what? I had to find out through Gossip Girl! Some family this is!" Madison shouted her last words and stormed out of the penthouse, without even grabbing her bag.

She hadn't really thought her plan through, there was no point going to school with her books, and she'd forgotten to lift her purse too, so she was thankful when Tyler caught up with her, bringing her stuff. "What the hell was that?"

"Me being angry at hypocritical parents?"

"Is this about the Gossip Girl post?"

"Which part?" Madison muttered, avoiding her brother's eyes.

"Both, actually. But let's start with you. What did it mean? Who else were you with?"

Madison actually considered telling him the truth. She wanted to tell her brother all about her dilemma between Dean and Dylan, but she couldn't. Tyler would probably kill Dean, and she wasn't going to be the one to ruin their friendship. She wanted to explain herself, to try and point out that she wasn't trying to hurt anyone. The kiss just happened. But she couldn't.

"Gossip Girl lied. She's trying to ruin my life, apparently."

"What'd Dylan say about it?"

Madison looked up in shock. She'd been so worried about herself, she hadn't actually stopped to think about her boyfriend. "I-I don't know..."

Tyler raised his eyebrows. "You should probably talk to him, then."

"Tyler Bass; relationship expert."

"I'm not the one who just screamed at my parent's, am I?"

Madison shot him a glare, but sighed in defeat. "The post said mom was a cheat. How could she cheat on dad?"

When she spoke, Madison felt the guilt creep up inside her stomach. She realized how hypocritical she was being. She was judging her mom on something that she herself had done last night. But Madison knew why she was doing it; she was trying to remove her own guilt and place it elsewhere. Madison had always admired her parent's relationship and how strong they seemed, but if her mom had cheated then how could she admire that? Madison wanted to be better than that, but now she didn't really care. Everyone was the same in this city, apparently. Even the strongest couples broke.

"She didn't. Mom was crying when you ran out, they both told me she didn't. Gossip Girl lied about you, she could lie about her too."

The fact that Maddie made her mom cry tore her apart; but Gossip Girl hadn't lied about her, which only led to more questions.

_BEEP BEEP. _The cellphone vibrated against Madison, and she signed as she opened the message.

"Sometimes the princess can't have the prince, isn't that right, M?"

Madison groaned as she looked at the picture that accompanied the blast. Dylan and Brooke were standing opposite each other, with her hand placed on his chest. Dylan was laughing at something, while Brooke wide eyes were blazing. They looked so happy; so perfect. But Madison wasn't going to let the bitch take another thing that was rightfully hers.

"I've to go, Tyler. I have other things to deal with now, I'll talk to mom as soon as school's over."

Tyler didn't answer, he just shook his head and took out his own cellphone, reading the latest blast on his sister.

*.*

"What were you doing with her?" Madison demanded as soon as she met Dylan for lunch.

"I knew you'd react like this. We were just talking, she's my brother's girlfriend! She gave me back his jacket. She put her hand on me for like, one second, and that was just the moment captured. I swear, Madison, we were just talking for a few minutes."

"Brooke and Dean are dating?"

"Yeah, apparently so."

Madison was convinced he'd got his information wrong, but made a mental note to check up on that later. "I hate her, Dylan."

Dylan wrapped his arms around Madison. "Then so do I. But also, what was up with the post last night? Why was Gossip Girl lying?"

Madison's breath hitched. "You believe that she's lying without me explaining?"

"Of course. But Dean told me he called in to see if Rori was with you, but that you were just going to bed. Why would Gossip Girl make something like that up?"

"She's out to get me." Madison muttered, not commenting on Dean's deceit.

Before Dylan could answer, Aurora dropped onto the bench beside them. The surprising thing was that she had brought someone along.

"Guys, this is Jay." She introduced the boy beside her. Aurora never brought any of her boyfriend's to meet Madison. Not that Aurora had ever had a boyfriend. She liked to drift in between boys, and each one usually fizzled out within a few weeks. That was something Madison actually admired about Rori; she would never settle for less than she deserved. She knew what she wanted, and if the boy wasn't it, then she wouldn't string him along. Aurora liked the chase, but then stopped playing.

"Oh, yeah he's in my algebra class. How's it going?" Dylan asked.

"Just got a lot better, actually." Jay grinned, glancing at Aurora. She didn't notice, but Madison always caught on to these types of things. She couldn't help but smirk at her best friend, Jay was cute. He had dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. All of his features seemed so defined and structured, he was one of those people who you were naturally drawn to look at. Even Aurora couldn't help herself from looking over, and she was used to be stared at, not staring.

The subject of Brooke was completely dropped for the rest of lunch, and the four of them talked easily. The conversation flowed so well that Madison actually forgot the mess she'd left said goodbye to the boys and Jay even kissed Aurora on the cheek, while onlooker's stared at the new couple. Madison couldn't believe she'd missed Aurora and Jay hooking up, but she never got a chance to ask her as they had to rush to class.

Finally, the final bell rang and Madison and Aurora walked outside. Madison thought of what was waiting for her and groaned. Rori looked at her questionably, so Madison explained what had happened that morning. Aurora let her tell the whole story before she answered. "My mom and I fight all the time, Maddie. Talk to her when you get home, just tell you you're sorry. Is anything else wrong, you've been acting weird lately?"

"No, I'm fine. Or at least I just need to figure out a way to get Queen and then I'll be fine..."

"It's not that big a deal, Maddie."

Madison glared at her. "Yes, it is. Like my mom said, all Waldorf's are natural born leader's. She thinks I'm Queen, I can't just ruin that? I need to prove that I'm the daughter she expects."

Aurora nodded in sympathy. "Alright, I'll help you. We'll do this. Remember, my mom was Queen too once."

"Yeah, I know." Madison didn't really care. Aunt Serena had never been Queen the way her mom was, and Serena didn't expect Aurora to be Queen. Madison decided that she'd think up a plan by tonight, no matter what it took.

"Well, I promised Jay I'd meet him to walk home. You coming?"

"No, I'll walk with Dylan. You two go on. What's the deal with him anyway?"

Aurora Archibald actually blushed. Madison had never seen her fazed before, but the rose color in her cheeks was evident. "We met at the fashion show actually. He said he couldn't stop thinking about me since I walked on stage, and when I pointed out that was only five minutes earlier, he got all embarrassed and walked away. I seen him later, after you and Dylan left, and we got talking. He's so sweet, Maddie. He just told me that he feels like he's known me for ages, and I actually feel the same. We just connected."

Madison's mouth dropped open. She had never heard Rori talk like this in their sixteen years together. Aurora had never cared, and never wanted to fall in love. Madison had always dreamt of finding her prince, but Aurora wanted her prince to find her. Hearing her talk about "connecting" was just not normal.

"I have never been more proud of you than I am in this moment!" Maddie squealed.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. I'll call you later, love you."

"Not as much as you love someone else..." Madison called after her. Rori didn't turned around, she just stuck her middle finger in the air aiming it at Madison, who laughed out loud.

She walked to her usual spot under the tree where she always met Dylan for walking home. He was already there, his eye's shining as she approached him. She kissed him, and he clasped his hand in hers. Dylan told Madison about his biology lesson; apparently while dissecting a heart some guy had thrown up, and everyone had found it really funny. But after hearing Aurora's speech about Jay, Madison found herself actually wanting to listen to Dylan's stories and laughed along with him, knowing her happiness would fall apart once she stepped back inside her apartment. As much as Madison thought she deserved an answer from her mother, she knew she had a lot of apologizing to do.

*.*

_I think I actually have an idea where this story is going now, thankfully! All suggestions and reviews and much appreciated and welcomed :) thanks for reading xx_


	5. Diaries

"Everything's here." Blair clasped Chuck's hand as she talked to their daughter. "My whole life is in these diaries, Madison. If you really want to know, then you can read them. But I can promise you that you won't like some of what you read, but I ask you not to let our past mistakes affect our relationship now."

Madison stared at the box filled with coloured diaries. "I'm really sorry for how I acted mom. I just need to know everything from you, not from Gossip Girl."

Blair nodded. "Of course, sweetie. That's why I'm letting you read it yourself."

"Thank you." Madison hugged her parent's and went to her room, and opened the diary with the earliest date.

_"She's gone. Serena actually left without saying goodbye. And what am I supposed to do? My dad's left us for a man, and my mom is too busy to even notice when I cry. Nate's being distant, too. I don't know what I've done to make everyone turn against me. I don't understand how my life spiralled downwards so quickly."_

She'd only read one paragraph, but Madison already felt calmer. Her mother, Blair Waldorf, the one who always seemed so composed, had actually felt the way Madison was feeling now. Her mother had been lost once, too. She read through the pages, feeling a little jolt every time she read a name she recognized.

_"I hate Serena. I love Chuck. I hate Dan. I hate Jenny. I love Serena. I hate Vanessa. I hate my mom. I hate Chuck. I love Nate."_

Her mother's moods were erratic, and every so often she'd change her opinion on someone. Blair was right; Madison didn't like the way Blair talked about some of her friends, but she loved the fact she was understanding her mom better.

_"I told Chuck I loved him, and he didn't care. He's so full of pain that I don't think my love can help him. I don't think anyone can. I wish I was enough for him."_

Madison concentrated on her mother and father's relationship mostly. It seemed so intense, so unstable. She always thought her they'd fallen in love and been so strong, but now she realized that was not the case.

"_Chuck traded me for a hotel. He picked his business over me, again. I nearly slept with Jack again, for him. But he betrayed me, and this time it's over."_

Madison snapped the diary shut. She didn't want to know anymore. Everything she'd read was only hurting her, and she just wanted to forget. She didn't want to read about her mom and dad hating each other; hurting each other. She just wanted someone to tell her that love existed the way she imagined it too. Not just romantic love, but friendship and honesty. It seemed to Madison that her mom had spent most of her life scheming and fighting with those she loved, and also being hurt by the one's she loved. Her mom's heart was too big, and she loved too easily, Madison decided. But she also noticed that Blair had a darker side; one that she'd never seen in action. When she read how much pain both her parents had gone through, Madison knew she couldn't go through the same. She wasn't going to back down and be weak, she had seen what that had done to her parent's. It caused them more trouble than she was willing to take._  
_

And she wasn't going to let that happen to her.

*.*

"Rori, please come get wasted with me." Madison begged down the phone to her best friend.

"It's a school night, M. We can't!"

"Pretty please, you won't believe what I just read!"

"What?"

Madison explained the story to her, and Aurora hesitated for a moment. "I'm really sorry, but I can't. Jay's coming up here tonight though, why don't you join us?"

The last place Madison wanted to go was the Archibald's. "No, thanks. I'll find someone who'd actually pick her best friend over her boyfriend next time." Madison hung up on Aurora, not caring about being dramatic. If it was Rori, Madison would have been over in a second. But it always happened to be Madison these days. There was a knock on her door, and her father walked in. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and lifted an old teddy bear that lay on her bed.

"You wouldn't go anywhere without this." He laughed fondly.

"I remember."

Chuck sighed. "I keep forgetting you're not a little girl anymore, but you have to realise that your mom once was. She made mistakes, Maddie. Everyone does."

"What's your excuse?"

Chuck frowned. "Mine?"

"Yeah, you treated mom like crap and didn't care."

His eye's widened and the creases on his face become pronounced. "Madison, I will never try to defend my actions back then. I was seventeen year's old, I had no father or mother, and I had more money than I had a heart. But you also have to understand that you're mother was the one who changed me. Without her, I don't know where or who'd I'd be today. Blair is the person who made me understand what it is to be selfless and to be vulnerable, and she is the best thing that ever happened to me. My father spent all his life telling me that I wasn't good enough for him, or his business, so naturally I was insecure about that. I just wanted to make him proud of me, that I forgot about anything else. So yes, I treated her like crap and but I always cared. I just cared too much, I thought she'd be better without me. I hated myself back then, but she brought me love. She made me into a different and better person, and my love grows for her every day. Do you understand?"

Madison felt her eye's water and she turned away from her father. All she wanted to do was scream. How hard was it to get a freaking shouting match these days? She wanted someone to yell at, to vent her frustration with her life too. But her father had touched her heart, and she knew he wasn't the one to attack. "I understand. Thank you."

Chuck pulled his daughter against him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Maddie. And I want you to know that this family is the best thing that's ever came into my life. So don't ever be afraid to ask about our past, because it brought us to this point today."

Madison let the tears fall on her dad's shoulder. "I love you too, Daddy."

*.*

When Madison arrived at school the next day, she knew exactly what she had to do. She had to talk to each Archibald; one by one. She spotted Aurora first, and cornered her in the hallway.

"Sorry, Rori. I was pissed off last night, but I'm feeling better now. I didn't mean that you picked Jay over me."

Aurora smiled. "You're such a bitch, Maddie." But she laughed when she said it, and Madison knew she was forgiven. That's what best friends do; forgive each other even when they get a bit crazy. "So do you want to hear about last night?"

"Of course." Madison linked arms with Aurora as they walked down the hallway.

"It's official! I know it's soon, but Jay is so sweet. He told me his family came here after travelling in Europe, and the things he's done are incredible! He's so experienced...it's scary."

"I'm really happy for you, Rori." Madison said, and it was partly true. She was happy that her best friend was happy, but it made what she had to do that little bit harder. She listened to Aurora talk about Jay most of the day, until the end of school when she finally got away. She waited outside St. Judes until her next target appeared.

"Dean! Wait up." Madison followed him, and he broke away from his friends to go meet her.

"What's up?" He asked, ruffling his hair and avoiding eye contact.

"I just want to talk a minute."

"Uh, alright." He turned around to his friends. "Go on ahead, I'll catch you later." He waited until his friend's were at a good distance before he turned around to face Madison.

"Did you send in that tip to Gossip Girl about us?"

"No, of course not! I thought you did!"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Dean faltered. "Good point."

Madison rolled her eyes. She didn't really think Dean had done it, but she had to ask anyway. She took a deep breath before she said her next sentence.

"I'm going to break up with Dylan."

Dean looked away. "Why?"

"You know why."

"You can't break up with him for me. He's my brother, Mads. What happened was a mistake."

"Which time was the mistake?" Madison asked, referring to all their past encounters, before she got with Dylan.

"All of them."

"You're lying."

"I'm with Brooke."

And it was Madison's turn to be speechless. "You...you promised me. You said you wouldn't be with her."

"Things change."

Madison didn't answer so he spoke again. "That was before you told my little brother that you wanted to have sex with him."

She didn't answer, because she didn't have one. What could she say? She'd gotten herself into this mess, and there was no way out that she could see. It was her own fault that she'd gotten involved with brother's, and she knew it was going to blow up in her face. She forgot that brother's sometimes shared secrets such as talking about sex with their girlfriends.

"Okay." And with that, she walked away from him. She passed Brooke, who was obviously going to meet Dean, and she smirked at Madison on the way past. And for the first time in her life, Madison didn't even want to retaliate.

*.*

_AN- GOSSIP GIRL IS BACK! What'd everyone think?!x_


	6. Shots

Aurora was leaning against her locker as the final bell rang of the day. She bit her nails and stared into space, until Madison finally asked the question she knew Aurora wanted to hear.

"What's wrong?"

And Madison knew what was coming. _"Nothing."_

"Nothing!" Aurora sighed. Madison hated that. She didn't understand why Aurora hinted about something, then wouldn't tell her when she asked. She liked to keep people waiting, but Madison was stressed enough without waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" She repeated.

Aurora hesitated for a moment. "What do you know about the Humphrey's?"

Madison sucked in a breath. How did Aurora know about them? "I know our parent's knew Dan Humphrey a while ago, why?" _I know that my mom left my dad for him once. I knew that he tore our mom's apart once. I know he tore my parent's apart once. I know he wrote a book about our parents, telling the world that they're horrible._ _I know he left the city after that._

"Oh, just wondering."

Madison stared at her best friend. Aurora was a pretty good liar, but this wasn't even an attempt to lie. "Okay... well want to come out tonight? I was thinking of heading to _Twisted._"

"Can't, you know Wednesday is family night." Aurora replied. Her mom and dad really forced the whole family thing on their kids, wanting them to have what they never did. Every Wednesday, Nate, Serena, Dean, Aurora and Dylan had a family dinner and then watched a movie or played a game. It didn't matter what they done, their parent's just wanted it done together. "You're always welcome, though. You know you're family."

Madison bit her lip. She was tempted to take Aurora up on her offer, but she decided against it. She hadn't spoken to Dylan in a few days and she missed him. Only a couple of days ago she'd wanted to break up with him, and now she was missing him. Madison didn't really know what she wanted, and she knew surrounding herself with the Archibald's wasn't the best decision.

"I would, but I already promised Emma I'd go with her tonight. Sorry!" She blew Rori a kiss and turned away, eager to escape before Jay came over and they started the PDA. Aurora Archibald now held the PDA Queen crown, and she walked the long way home with Jay so she didn't have to walk near her brothers.

Which left Madison alone.

"Hey, where have you been?" So much for being alone. But when Madison looked behind her, she couldn't help but allow a smile to creep up on her face at the appearance of her boyfriend. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Madison stood on her toes to kiss Dylan, and she knew what she said was true. She'd missed him. She'd missed the way he wrapped his arms around her every morning, she'd missed the way he'd held her walking through the courtyard, the way everyone around them would stare and be jealous of the relationship they had. But she missed talking to him mostly, Dylan was someone she could confide in. He always had been.

"Walk home with me?" She asked.

"Of course." He clasped his hands into hers and they began walking. "Rori said you've not been feeling great lately...something about Brooke?"

Ah, the disadvantages of your best friend and boyfriend being related.

"Oh, her. Yeah, something's weird about her. I need to know why she hates me so much."

"You're probably being paranoid, Maddie. She's always nice to me. And think about it, you may be sister's one day so you better get used to it." Dylan burst out laughing and Madison rolled her eyes.

That was the one thing she didn't like about Dylan. He was never serious. Dylan would joke about everything and everyone, and Madison loved his humour, but when she needed someone there he didn't know how to handle it. But Dean did. Dean had always been the intense one, the one who completely understood her. But she had Dylan, so she joined in his laughter.

"So not funny." She grimaced through her fake laugh.

They talked the whole way home, and it was the most they'd talked in ages. Madison spent the whole journey looking for everything she loved about him. She tried to define each thing that had attracted her to him, and with each realization she knew she didn't know who'd she'd be without him. Now, Dylan was the one who held them together; who held them up. Dylan held the popularity status that Madison craved, and he'd had it ever since she could remember. That was another reason why she was so suited to him; Dylan loved the attention He loved the girls flocking around him and the boy's striving to get him to laugh at their crude jokes. Dean had never liked that, he'd always been happy to let Tyler hold the reins on that.

Dylan was the one good thing she had in her life. She'd lost nearly everything else. Her best friend was taken by a new guy, her status had fallen, her mom and dad didn't know she was a failure and all her other friends were probably with her out of pity. When Dylan kissed Madison goodbye, she promised herself that she'd try harder with him from now on. He was still with her despite her creepy obsessions with Brooke, and she knew she wouldn't find anyone else like that. She needed him.

_*.*_

_Shots. Shots. Shots. Shots._

Madison loved _Twisted. _She'd been coming to this club since she was fifteen, and the bartenders always gave her free drinks. They knew exactly what age she was, but being Chuck Bass's daughter had it's advantages. If they didn't serve her, Madison threatened to get her father to withdraw his investment and then _Twisted_ would lose everything. The girls surrounding her chanted in her ear as she threw back each drink. The alcohol had lost it's taste about an hour ago; Madison was just drinking to fill the space that was missing inside her.

The space that should be filled with everything she was supposed to be. Madison had started off the evening so positive, she'd be focused on her relationship and making new friends, but once the drink hit her the façade wore off and her mood flipped.

Because how could Madison Bass be who she was without being important? If she didn't matter in school, how could she matter in New York? Her mother and father had spent their teenage years being horrible to people who were less than them; people like Madison was now._  
_

So when people passed her drinks from all directions, she never turned them away.

*.*

"What the hell? Wake up, Madison. Shake her harder, Ellie!" The voice penetrated into Madison's mind and she tried to move her head, but it hurt too much.

A pair of ice cold hands clasped onto her bare shoulders and moved her body, and Madison felt herself go numb. She didn't want to respond, she wanted to forget. "Madison? What's going on, Brooke?"

Madison listened to the faded voices of the girls and after what seemed like hours, she let out a groan.

"She's alive." Brooke sighed, sounding jittery.

Alive. Was she? Madison couldn't really tell. The pounding in her head threatened to knock her unconscious and the dryness of her throat ensured she couldn't speak. Her whole body felt foreign and out of place. It didn't feel like hers. But still, the two girls that Madison noticed when her eyelids began to flutter open became clearer, and Brooke and her friend Ellie were sitting on either side of Madison, supporting her.

"What happened?" Madison managed a whisper.

"You got really drunk and passed out. We found you in the ladies room."

"And you helped me?" Madison tried to sound accusatory, but her voice was allowing it.

"Well I wasn't going to let you die in a toilet, so not classy." Brooke snorted, sounding a lot cockier now she knew she wasn't holding Madison's dead body. Her friend Ellie hadn't spoken a word, she held onto Maddie's arm but kept her head bowed, avoiding the other girl's gaze.

"Thanks." And Madison was thankful. If Brooke hadn't found her, who knew where she'd have ended up? If Gossip Girl had caught note of this, then her status would be completely and utterly ruined for good.

"Yeah, alright. You okay now?" Brooke asked.

Her head felt fuzzy and she had no idea what had happened in the past hour, but she felt alright. Madison nodded, and slipped her arms out of the other girls. She stood up and twisted caught her reflection in a nearby mirror. A mess couldn't even begin to describe her.

"Dean called your brother. He should be here any minute." Brooke folded her arms across her chest, indicating that any friendship between them was still not happening.

"Oh, Dean's here?"

"Yeah, he only came about ten minutes ago."

She nodded once again, unsure of what to say. The silence dragged on until Tyler finally showed up.

"What the hell, Madison? Look at you!"

"I'm fine." She muttered, slipping into the jacket he brought her. "Let's go."

But Tyler wasn't giving in that easy. He turned to Brooke. "What happened to her?"

Brooke shrugged. "She got wasted."

Tyler's anger rose as he turned to his sister. "It's a Wednesday night, Madison. Who are you trying to be?"

"No-one."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the door, where girl's stopped and stared at them both. The perfect family; falling apart right before their eyes. "I didn't drink that much, Tyler."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

A girl of about twenty sidled up to Tyler and placed her hand round his neck. "Hey, gorgeous. It's been a while since you've been here. Who's the skank?" She noted, looking at Tyler's clasp around Madison.

"She's my sister. Now piss off." Tyler shook the girl off him and stormed out the door, pulling Madison in his wake.

She tried to think about the last moment she remembered, but nothing was coming to her. Madison had never passed out before, and she knew she hadn't drank that much. Fair enough, it was more than her usual few cocktails, but still nothing to the extent of what she just experienced. She remembered the drinks flowing from different people. And before she even realized it, Madison pictured the slight white bubble inside her Slippery Nipple that she noticed before she knocked it back.

"She spiked my drink."

"What?"

Madison stood still. "I'm telling you Tyler, she spiked my drink! Brooke drugged me."

Tyler stared at his sister. "Are you delirious? Are you actually insane? Brooke is the reason you're here! God knows what would have happened if she hadn't found you. She called me to get you."

Madison struggled to find the right words. How could her brother not see the truth? Brooke was the insane one... Brooke was the one who was slowly stealing everything that rightfully belonged to Madison. Last year, Madison had been the chosen as Queen. Madison led Constance. Madison had the perfect little family and was happy with her boyfriend. But when Brooke entered her life, everything had slowly fallen apart. She mulled it over in her head until they got home, when Tyler snuck her into her room and made sure she was in bed before he left.

"Night, Madison." He flicked off her bedroom light and shut the door as he left, leaving Madison alone again.

*.*


	7. No Regrets

"I love you." Madison's dad kissed her mom before he left for work every morning, and Blair always replied the same thing.

"Not as much as I love you." Then her parent's proceeded to fight over who loved who more.

It actually made Madison feel a little bit sick, couldn't they do that elsewhere? But more than anything, it made Madison think about love. What it meant, who it should be given too and why they deserved it. She loved her family, and she loved her friends. And she loved both her boyfriend and her boyfriend's brother. She loved a lot more than she would ever let on, and she was pretty sure she knew the reason why.

*.*

Sixteen year old Madison Bass loved parties. She loved parties with her best friend even more, because when Madison and Aurora entered a party, all eyes focused on them. The way the both liked it. And this night wasn't any different. The girl's had spent all day preparing for this birthday party; bought new dresses and spent the day in the salon getting their hair and nails done. Madison wore a tight red dress that showed off her incredible figure, and had her nails painted red to match. Her long dark hair had been washed and blow dried, and her wide brown eyes were sparkling in anticipation.

Aurora had just broken up with her latest boyfriend, so she was on the rebound. The'd only been in the party for half an hour when her beautiful friend had attached herself to a college boy's waist, and he looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. Madison laughed when Rori caught her eye and winked. Aurora would play with him for the night, but when one o'clock hit she wouldn't go home with him. Aurora and Madison always left parties together; it was their unspoken rule.

"Hey, Mads." Dean Archibald touched Madison on the back and she spun around and smiled at him.

"Hey, you look bored." She laughed.

"I am! Tyler's with some girl, so what am I supposed to do?"

"You can hang with me." Madison smirked, locking eye's with Dean. She'd had a crush on him for as long as she could remember, but nothing ever had come of it.

"Hang with my baby sister's best friend? You'd cramp my style, Bass."

Madison laughed and moved a little bit closer to him. Even with her black heels on, she had to tilt her head to meet his eyes. "I'd earn you a style, Archibald."

Dean cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Alright, let's see what you've got. I'll get us a drink."

Madison watched him go to the bar and she tried to catch her breath and slow her heart rate, which worked until Dean returned. They sat at table with their drinks and Madison smiled as she sipped her cocktail.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked her.

Madison considered answering him honestly. _"You." _ But she wasn't that drunk just yet. "Your drink, you're such an amateur."

Dean opened his mouth in mock protest and threw back his drink. "I'll admit it's not the most manly option. Drinks on you, Bass. Show me how you do it."

Madison laughed. "If you can keep up."

She walked back to the bar, and couldn't help but notice Dean's eyes following her. "Give me two of the strongest scotch you have." Madison threw some cash and the bartender, and lifted the glasses. She could actually smell the alcohol, and she loved it.

"On three." She set the drink down in front of Dean, and he considered her for a moment. Then, "one, two, three." They both knocked back the scotch, and Madison quickly followed with a sip of her cocktail because she forgot how much she hated the taste of scotch. Dean licked his lips and looked at Madison. "Impressive."

And that was that. The rest of the night, Dean and Madison were joined at the hip. They danced together for the next hour, and when a slow song came on, Madison hesitated. Dean placed his hand on her waist, and when he looked her in the eye, she knew she wasn't going anywhere. She wrapped her fingers through his, and there bodies touched while they danced. Madison could feel the electric go through her, and she knew Dean could feel it too.

But one o'clock came too quickly. Aurora came back to get Madison, who's hand was still interlocked with Dean's. Aurora didn't notice, but Dean loosened his grip on her anyway. "Let's go home, Maddie."

"I'm coming too." Dean said. "But we need to wait for Dylan."

Aurora groaned and turned to her brother. "I don't have to do everything with you two! I'm a big girl, Dean. I know how to get home."

Dean rolled his eyes at his sister. "Okay then. I'll see you soon."

Madison and Aurora took a cab back to the Archibald penthouse, and Madison text her mom to let her know she was home safe. "Are you hungry?" Aurora asked. "We could order Chinese food."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Aurora ordered the food, and then went to her bedroom to change. After fifteen minutes, Dean and Dylan and another boy came through the doors. "Hey, Maddie. Where's Aurora?"

"Changing, I think."

"Oh, okay. Well hope you have a good night, we're away to bed. Night!" Dylan walked over and hugged Madison briefly, and Madison felt his gaze linger on her.

"Night, Dylan." He waved to the other boy, and they both headed upstairs. Madison heard Dylan explain about the new movie he'd got, which apparently made you so scared you couldn't sleep for nights. His friend actually looked a bit stoned, and Madison wasn't sure he was listening. It was only then Madison noticed Dean hung back.

"Um...hi."

It was like the last four hours hadn't happened. Madison felt so awkward, she wasn't sure what to say to him. "I'm gonna go check on Rori." But when she reached Rori's room, her best friend was lying on her bed sleeping, a little smile evident on her face. Madison placed a blanket over her. She knew she should stay with her, but she couldn't resist going downstairs to Dean.

"She's sleeping." Madison stated.

"Oh...well this food came. Did you order it?" Dean held out the box of greasy food the girl's had planned to eat.

"Yeah. You want to share?"

Dean seemed to think about it for a minute before he nodded. "Sound's good."

Madison pulled open the boxes and took one containing noodles. She could almost smell the fat coming off them, and she suddenly didn't want them. Not in front of Dean, anyway. He was already eating some chicken, and Madison wondered how boy's and girl's could be so different. He noticed she wasn't eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

Madison waited a moment to long to answer.

"Girl's are so weird. You are all the same, never wanting to eat in front of us. Look at you, Mads. You're hot. You don't need to worry." Dean laughed, then froze when he realized what he said.

"You think I'm hot?" Madison lifted a fork and began twirling some noodle around it.

Dean bit his lip. "Don't tell you're brother I said that. If you were older..."

Madison ate the noodles, and a few strands fell from her mouth. She looked at Dean wearily, but he was smiling at her.

"There's only two years between us."

"You're my little sister's best friend."

"You're my big brother's best friend, so what?"

"I'm just saying."

Madison nodded, knowing where he was heading with this. She popped some more noodles into her mouth before speaking. "You're hot too."

She wasn't sure if he heard her or not, but the little smile on his face suggested he did.

Madison was shocked when the food was all gone, and touched her stomach after they'd finished. It was still perfectly flat. They both stood up, and Dean said he was going to go to bed.

"Yeah, same. Night, Dean." Madison said, but didn't move.

"Night, Mads." Dean said, but his voice faltered. They stood facing each other and they both knew what was coming, but neither of them were going to do it first.

Thirty seconds passed and Madison couldn't help but laugh. Dean joined in, and stepped closer to her. She tilted her head up to him, and he curved his hand around her neck. The both stopped laughing now, because there was no going back. It seemed like a lifetime before their lips finally connected, and Madison melted into him. He was soft and gentle, and when he pulled away he rested his head against her forehead.

"I better go."

Madison felt her head crumple. This had happened before. This was Dean and Madison's fifth kiss, including their first one when she was only twelve years old. And each and every time, he'd walked away without an explanation. But Madison wasn't going to let that happen again. Dean had already turned her back on her.

"So that's it?"

He turned around, a confused expression on his face. "What?"

"You're going to walk away again? You're going to keep pretending that there isn't something between us? I'm not the only one who feels this."

Dean ran his hand's through his hair. "You are." He said it softly, and Madison knew he didn't mean it.

"You're lying. I know you are. People don't kiss like that if they don't feel something."

Dean turned his head away from hers. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"You're my best friend's sister, Madison. That's all."

That one hurt. Madison sucked in a breath and walked straight past him, but he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Dean. You're a bastard."

"You want the truth? Fine. I'm crazy about you, Mads. I always have been. But this,"- he gestured between the two of them- "can't happen. Too many people would get hurt. Tyler, Aurora, Dylan. You think they'd be happy with this? Aurora would kill me, and you know Dylan likes you too. Tyler would probably kill me. And what if it didn't work out? You think I'm ready for that?"

But Madison only heard one thing from that. "I'm crazy about you too."

And she kissed him. She didn't need to wait for him to make the move, because she knew he was scared. But it didn't matter, because they were crazy about each other. She kissed him, and this time it had all the passion they'd resisted for too long. He pushed her against the wall and pressed her arms above her head, kissing her down her neck and along her collarbone. She couldn't help but release a moan, which he silenced by capturing her lips again.

But it still wasn't enough for Madison. She unbuttoned his blue shirt, one by one. Her hand's ran down his sculpted chest, and she wondered why he even bothered to wear a shirt. He was so beautiful without one. His green eye's were burning and they held the answer to every question she'd ever asked. Madison kissed his shoulder and trailed her finger from his belly button to his belt, but he finally pulled back.

"I don't want you to regret anything."

But Madison simply smiled. "Not with you, I never could. I promise."

She kissed him before he could respond, and she pulled open his belt and pulled him to the couch, but he held her arms from him. "Not here, not like this." Dean led her to his bedroom and they kissed and fell into the bed together. He slowly slipped off Madison's dress and she wiggled with anticipation. Madison had never seen Dean be so tender with anyone, and she doubted he ever would be with anyone. This felt too special. It was too perfect when he traced the outline of her body and kissed every inch of her he could reach. He praised her, and Madison wondered if she'd ever feel this connected to someone. When he finally did slide into her, he held her as she tensed when he took her virginity, and whispered in her ear how beautiful she was. And with every thrust he gave her, she felt the electricity soar through her body and he never allowed their eye contact to break. He wondered why he'd waited to confess his feelings to her for so long.

After, she moulded herself into him and they lay side by side, his arms encircling her. Madison looked up at him. "I love you, Dean."

He knew it was coming. "I love you, too."

Madison hadn't thought about that night in a very long time, but hearing her parent's say the words to each other just brought the memories flooding back. And while she'd meant what she said, he didn't. Madison had returned to Aurora's bedroom soon after, and at breakfast the next morning there had been an awkward tension between Dean and Madison. Even Aurora's family picked up on it, but nobody commented on. She and Dean and never even spoken about that night. It broke Madison's heart how she'd completely given herself to him, only to be dropped. Time had passed and the only time it had ever come up was the game of Truth or Dare where Dean had asked her to confess who she'd lost her virginity too, and that was what brought her and Dylan together, which was ironic. Madison had always wanted to ask him about it, but she'd never had the courage too. It was their little secret. She kept good on her promise though, she'd never once regretted it.

_A/N- I had to put this background in somewhere and thought it was best to get it done now! Didn't intend for it to take up a whole, chapter, but I just couldn't stop writing! The current story will continue in the next chapter anyway :) Reviews are always welcome :) xxx_


	8. Changes

_Gossip Girl here, and it seem's like Christmas isn't very festive this year. B and D were spotted having a fight outside the Empire Hotel, bit of an inconvenient locations for the lovebirds? Even A and J seemed to be getting intense, they were having a heated argument in some very cold weather. Love is in the air? I think not._

_XOXO GOSSIP GIRL._

"There's nothing about me for the first time, that's weird." Madison laughed as she threw her phone on Aurora's table.

"Lucky you." Her best friend replied.

"What were you fighting with Jay about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a book..."

Madison had to turn her head to suppress her smile. Since when did Aurora read books? "Whatever, still can't believe Gossip Girl managed to fit in Daddy's hotel though, she's obsessed with me."

"You're obsessed with her." Aurora replied.

"What?"

"You are. You check your phone every ten minutes to see if she's posted about you. Then you get annoyed if she has, but you still get annoyed if she hasn't."

"I don't get annoyed."

"Alright, then." Aurora smirked.

"You're boring me today, Rori."

"Go moan about Gossip Girl to someone else then, that's all you ever do anymore. You're the boring one."

"You think I like this? You think I want to be Gossip Girl's main attraction?"

Aurora just shrugged, pursing her lips together in a way that only infuriated Madison further. She narrowed her eyes. "I think you're jealous, to be honest."

Aurora let out a sarcastic laugh. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Because you'll never live up to your mother. You'll never be Gossip Girl's favorite." Madison said the one sentence she knew would hurt Aurora the most, because she knew Aurora would believe it. Her best friend barely mentioned it, but she knew that being Serena vanDer Woodsen's daughter was possibly even more difficult than being Blair Waldorf's daughter.

"You know what, Madison? I'm done. I've put up with your shit for too long now, and I'm done. You're right, I'll never be my mother. And I don't want to be. Because this world you insist on living in, this crown you're so desperate to have? It mean's nothing. Can't you understand that? Look what happened to the Humphrey's, our parent's found out their involvement in Gossip Girl and exiled them. How is that fair? This was their home, too."

Madison's mouth dropped open. Rori had never, ever talked like this before. They'd always been so in tune. "Why are you so obsessed with the Humphrey's all of a sudden? Who even are they?"

"I'm not. It's just an example. I'm sick of your shit, Madison. You live in this "poor little me" world and everyone has to feel sorry for you. Why? Because all the girls at school don't fall at your feet? Because my brother isn't good enough for you? Does that mean I'm not good enough either?"

"Of course not. You're my best friend, Rori."

Aurora let out a sarcastic laugh. "Seriously? When was the last time we talked about anything real? Let's face it, this friendship has always been because it's what everyone else expected. Serena and Blair, Aurora and Madison. It's supposed to be perfect, but it's not. We're not our parents, and we shouldn't pretend this works just because they want it too."

Madison blinked. "Whatever." She turned and stormed out of the room, slamming Aurora's door as she left. She avoided the Archibald's until she reached the elevator, when she bumped into Aurora's father.

"Oh, hi Nate..." Madison stuttered, she always felt awkward calling him Nate, but he always insisted on it. Nate took in Madison's watery eyes and flustered expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just leaving." She tried to step around him pointedly, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've never been a good liar, Madison. I don't know how considering you're Blair and Chuck's daughter...what's wrong?"

Madison couldn't help herself. "I had a fight with Rori."

"What about?"

"I don't really know."

Nate smiled slightly. "Boys?"

"Not really. Us. She thinks our friendship isn't working."

Nate shook his head. "You two have been joined at the hip since birth."

"Apparently that's the problem."

"Madison, I don't really know what happened, and I won't even pretend to act like I understand women. But I did grow up with Serena and your mother, and I can tell you that they had fights like this every week. Serena was always too flashy for Blair, and Serena could get everything easier than Blair could. And that caused more fights between them then anything else. But they got past it because they're best friends. You and Aurora...you are so much like your mom's were, but you don't have to go down the same path as them."

Madison remembered everything her mother had written about Serena, and she realized that the girls had fallen into a cycle. Madison needed Aurora to support her. but that contradicted Aurora needing Madison in a different way. Maybe Madison was the one who needed the break from this world.

"Thanks, Nate." Madison smiled, "I think I need to go back up though."

"Did my speech work?" Nate looked surprised.

Madison laughed. "Well...no. I'm actually going to see Dylan, but you were good. I'll make sure my dad knows you're good at advice."

Nate smirked and looked into the distance. "Your father knows all too well how good my advice is." Madison knew there wasn't much point in replying, because when her father or Nate got into one of these reminiscing moods she might as well be invisible. Madison followed Nate back up the stairs, and this time took the different route which lead to Dylan Archibald's room. Her boyfriend was lying flat out on his bed, flicking through his History textbook.

"Hey. How's it going?" Madison perched on the edge of his bed.

Dylan barely looked up from his books. "Alright. I have a quiz tomorrow though."

Madison bit her lip. She knew she deserved Dylan's lack of enthusiasm, she hadn't been the best girlfriend lately. "Can we talk?"

Dylan shut his book and sat up. "Sure. Are you okay?"

Typical Dylan. Even though he was pissed at her, he was still worried she wasn't okay. "I-I'm really sorry, Dylan." Madison began. Her boyfriend's face twisted into confusion, and then realization.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

Madison considered it for half a second. "No. I deserve to be broken up with, but that's not what this is. I'm really sorry for being a shit girlfriend lately. I'm sorry for not giving you the attention you deserve, and for being distracted. It just this whole Queen thing has really got to me, and I haven't made much time for you, but I'll change that. I promise."

Dylan nodded. "I know the Brooke thing has annoyed you, Maddie. But seriously, stick with me and you have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Possibly the most annoying thing about Dylan Archibald; he knew just how popular he was and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"And, I want to have sex. I'm ready." Madison blurted out. She hadn't even come to say it, but she was willing to try anything.

Dylan stared at her for a second, then crashed his lips against hers. His hands slid down her stomach before she pushed his hand away. "Not this very second! Somewhere romantic, with just us." She didn't feel comfortable doing it with his family around her.

"Okay. Tomorrow night." Dylan kissed her forehead. "But I really do have to study..." Dylan glanced at his books again.

"I'll leave you to it."

Madison left the Archibald's feeling a little bit better. Sure. she'd had a fight with her best friend, but she'd also made up with her boyfriend. Madison wasn't sure how she felt about Aurora right now. She'd always thought they'd be best friends forever, and she'd just assumed Aurora felt the same. But now that Madison thought about, she'd never actually made the effort to prove to her best friend how important their friendship was. And Dylan had been there for her for ages, he deserved better than how she was treating him.

Madison Bass made her decision that minute, She was changing. She would no longer focus on being Queen and her family would just have to accept that. Madison was concentrating on her relationships with others, because the last thing she wanted was to become a replica of her mother and make the same mistakes of getting hurt and hurting others over again.


	9. Winning

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Blair Bass looked up from her latest designs to talk to her daughter.

"Can I ask you about something?"

Blair shut the file and ran her fingers through her glossy dark hair. "Of course, is everything okay?"

Madison but her lip and took a seat in front of her mother. "I wanted to talk about your past, really."

Blair screwed up her nose a little, but nodded her head all the same. "Didn't the diaries tell you everything?"

"Yeah, but I want to know more. You and Serena seemed pretty messed up."

Blair actually laughed at her daughter's words. "Everyone's a little messed up at seventeen, honey. What's really going on here?"

"I had a fight with Aurora, and Nate said it reminded him of you and Serena."

"What did you fight about?" Blair enquired.

"She...She says I'm too obsessed with popularity. With being Queen..." Madison trailed off, avoiding her mother's concerned eyes. She still couldn't face telling her mother that she wasn't in control of Constance.

"History really does repeat itself." Blair sighed. "Look, Maddie. Serena and I fought about being Queen almost as much as we fought about boys. It was hers, really, if she wanted it, but I was too stubborn to allow that. I needed to prove I was just as good as Serena, but being Queen didn't achieve that. I was really insecure, and feeling like i had other girls under my control brought me power."

Blair took a deep breath. "But you don't have to worry about that. You and Aurora are nothing like Serena and I were, and you have Dylan and all your other friends. Being Queen should be enjoyable for you, you've always enjoyed bossing even me around. Aurora is probably feeling outshined...when there's two beautiful girls in control it can be difficult to find the balance, which is something Serena and I never really gathered. In fact, Serena and I still struggle with that sometimes. But you and Aurora have always been able to compromise, it shouldn't be that difficult. Just talk to her about it."

Madison didn't interrupt her mother, because she'd gotten on the complete wrong track. "Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you more." Her mother replied, and moved closer to kiss her forehead. "Now, you better get some sleep. It's never acceptable for a Queen to have dark circles under her eyes." Blair laughed at her own joke, and Madison forcefully joined in, knowing full well that her make up would conceal the dark circles that would undoubtedly be there tomorrow.

*.*

_"Did you hear about it?"_

_"I can't believe she'd do that to him...she's such a slut."_

_"Dean Archibald of all people!"_

_"I totally saw this coming, girls. She thinks she can have anyone."_

Madison strode through the school hallway hearing the whispers coming from every girl she passed, and her breath caught in her throat. They could not be talking about her, they wouldn't be. Madison didn't think she could take any more bitching about her, but it sounded like they'd found out about Dean. Glossy heads turned to watch Madison as she approached her locker and slammed her study books inside.

"Um..what are you doing tonight, Madison?" Sophia Locke stood leaning against the locker beside Madison's.

Madison shot her a surprised glance. Sophia had been one of her best friends, but since the night of Madison's fashion show, she'd be connected to Brooke's right hip. Sophia was officially Brooke's number two girl, which was a step up from the third or fourth place she'd always be with Madison.

"Going out with Dylan, why?"

"Oh, I just thought I could hang out with you. We've missed you." Sophia gestured to the group of girls standing a little further down the hall. Another one of her old -best- friends- turned- Brooke- ally, Katie Simmons, wiggled her fingers nervously at Madison.

"What's going on? I'm pretty sure Brooke wouldn't be happy with you hanging out with me." Madison laughed sarcastically.

"Actually, you were right about Brooke. She's a total bitch, we're so sorry Maddie! We shouldn't have ditched you like that!"

Madison just stared at her, until the first period bell rang. "I have to go to Biology." She slammed her locker shut and turned her back on the group of girls behind her.

"Can we eat lunch with you?" Sophia shouted behind her.

Madison briefly turned her head and shrugged. The girls smiled in return, they knew that meant yes in Madison's terms. Because if there was one thing Madison knew; treating the minions mean would only make them work harder for her approval, and this time she was really going to make them work for it after they deserted her so easily.

*.*

Madison managed to avoid Aurora right up until lunchtime, when she bumped into her and Jay. Madison decided to forgive her best friend for her momentary indiscretion yesterday and opted to pretend it never happened.

"Hey A." Maddie laughed, using the old rhyming joke she'd used on Aurora since they were little. "Hear the good news? That bitch is out, and this bitch is back."

"What?" Aurora replied bluntly.

"I'm back! The girls are practically begging me to be Queen now, this is what we've waited for! Let's go, the Met Steps are finally ours!" She tried to pull Rori away from Jay, but he only clasped her tighter.

"No, Madison. I told you, this is what you've been waiting for. And nice to know that you're so happy Brooke messed up, even though it's hurting my family. Real nice. Congratulations, you've got everything you've wanted." Aurora turned around and stormed away from Madison, leaving her shocked. Confusion swept through Madison's body as she went to meet her friends.

The girls were already lined up on the Met Steps, awaiting with Madison's lunch of chicken salad, yoghurt and strawberries. This had been her old lunch ritual, and they were clearly acting like nothing had changed. But Madison wasn't letting them off that easily.

"Since when do I eat mango yoghurt? That's disgusting." Madison screwed up her nose as she stared down at the lunch. The other girls faces flexed as they mumbled.

"Oh, sorry! We thought it was your favorite..." Sophia trailed off.

Madison faltered a little, feeling guilty. Her friend's were trying, and she really had missed them. "I'm only joking, it was just a test. I love mango, thanks!" She took the yoghurt and picking at her salad, staring down the steps at everyone who was casting quick glances at the change of scenery on the steps. Madison felt the rush of control flush through her skin and she knew this is what she was craving since her first day at this school. She had always wanted to be the It Girl she had inherited from her mother. But as she looked across the road to a little table with Aurora and Jay's heads bent into each other, she knew one thing was missing; her best friend.

"So, what's the deal with Brooke then?" Madison asked airily, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her force.

"You haven't heard?" Katie Edwards asked.

Madison shook her head and Katie excitedly launched into speaking. "Brooke and Dean broke up!"

Madison tried to control the flurry of emotions seeping through her right now. "So? Couples break up all the time. How does that affect you and Brooke?"

"She cheated on him!" Katie continued. "She hooked up with Ian Frances when he came home from Brown a few weeks back, and then she slept with a couple of others from Brooklyn, apparently. But the final straw came when she kissed Ella's boyfriend." Ella, a pretty red headed girl who Madison had never really grown that attached too, nodded along sympathetically. "Anyone who fucks over Dean Archibald obviously isn't a nice person. She only used us, anyway. Not like you, Maddie. We're so sorry! She actually tried to hook up with Dylan, too."

"My Dylan?" Madison screeched, drawing even more attention to her clique.

Katie nodded, and Madison understand her encounter with Aurora. Of course she was annoyed at Maddie's elation at her brother's despair, and if Madison had known there was no way she would have reacted like that. Seeing Dean upset killed Madison more than Aurora could ever understand. But even so, Madison felt a little smug. Even though Brooke had everything Madison had craved, she'd still felt the need to try and steal Madison's boyfriend. She hated Brooke even more for hurting Dean like that. Madison knew she was being hypocritical, but she couldn't help but hate Brooke for trying to have both Archibald's; it wasn't fair. "How's Dean doing?" Madison asked.

"Oh, he's okay. He's Dean Archibald, he'll have a new girl next week I suppose. Speaking of Archibald's, how's yours?"

"He's good. We're good." Madison pressed her lips together, daring her friends to ask her more questions. They didn't, but instead broke of into a trivial conversation that Madison only caught glimpses of.

"I can't believe she slept with Ian, he's like, so hot!"

"And so much older!"

"It's disgusting, she probably has some disease now."

"Do you remember that night she disappeared at _Twisted_? I suspected it from then."

Madison perked up. "She disappeared at _Twisted_?"

"Yeah, she went away for like an hour. When we found her she was with you..the night you were..." Sophia trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah, the night I was wasted. Where did she go?"

"We don't know. She said she was in VIP, but we couldn't get in there so she probably ditched to be with some guy in there."

Madison couldn't help but smirk. She could get into VIP at _Twisted_ because her Daddy had invested in the club, and that meant Madison, being a Bass, could call the shots there. She was glad her friends had missed out on VIP without her. But that night Madison had specifically warned the doormen not to let Brooke into VIP because Madison would be there, and there was no way they would ignore Bass orders. "Yeah, probably."

But as the final bell rang and Madison lead her friends back into the hallway, Brooke marched right up to her. "They're my friends."

"No, they needed you when I was preoccupied. But I warned you when you got here, this school is mine. And one way or another, I was getting it back."

Brooke's eyes narrowed and Madison smiled. "You think they'll stick with you? Wait and see." Brooke laughed and stalked away, her boots clicking in her wake. Her dark hair was tied up, with lose strands hanging around her golden brown skin. Her dark eyes looked exhausted, and a little bit sad, but Madison refused to take pity on the girl who had ruined her life the past weeks. She'd taken away Madison's friends, nearly her boyfriend and her family, and she wasn't about to feel sorry for her.

That's how this school worked; you won some and you lost some. And in a quick reversal, Madison almost felt like she was winning again.

**_Please keep reviewing! I'm getting so many alerts but no reviews, and I want to know what everyone is thinking! Thanks xx_**


	10. Like Mother, Like Daughter

"I think I'm going to make up with her. It's not her fault Brooke cheated on Dean, and it's not her fault that everyone wants to be friends with her again."

Jay turned his head away from the beautiful blonde. "Why? She doesn't deserve you, Rori. She only tries to bring you down to lift herself higher. They all do that."

Aurora shook her head. Madison was self indulgent sometimes, and a little bit obsessed with her social status, but she'd never try and bring Aurora down. They had always balanced each other out, and Aurora had owed a lot to Madison over the years.

"Aurora, she hurts people."

"She's not like that. You don't even know her."

"I know enough."

When Aurora didn't reply, Jay simply kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. Aurora stared at her boyfriend, but her gaze was torn away when Madison Bass stormed down the steps with a flurry of girls behind her, and for the first time, Aurora properly missed being by Madison's side.

*.*

_"Remember me?" It was the Gala held four months after Madison had slept with Dean, and she had drank enough to speak to him. She felt beautiful in her black dress that curved against her body in a way that drove every single boy in the room crazy, and Madison loved that._

_Dean Archibald turned around. "When did I forget you?"_

_"The past four months, maybe?"_

_"You haven't tried with me either, Mads. And we aren't having this conversation here."_

_"You mean we aren't having this conversation, period?"_

_"You're drunk."_

_"Well that didn't stop you last time." Madison shot back, and Dean recoiled like he'd been slapped. She knew she'd pushed him too far, and even though she hadn't been drunk that night, she wanted to hurt him the way he was hurting her._

_Because he told her he loved her. She'd given herself up to him, and he'd taken her like she belonged to him. And the nothing. Four months of silence. Awkward encounters and occasional hello's, but nothing that implied they'd exchanged more than that. Because she was so in love with him and he was breaking her heart._

_He didn't even reply, he simply turned and walked away._

*.*

Strolling the hallways felt different when you knew that every student was watching. It felt better. Madison had spent the past few weeks trying to avoid being noticed that she lapped up the attention that was coming her way. But her only time being alone was her walk to Advanced Calculus, because none of her friend's were in that class.

Aurora's boyfriend, Jay, was standing with his back to Madison. The boys weren't really supposed to come over to Constance during class, so Madison stopped in surprise. It was only then she noticed the girl. Jay's head covered her, but they were standing pretty close. After only a minute, Jay threw his hands up in frustration and stormed away, not looking back. Madison reverted her eye's back to the girl he left behind, the one who had tears in her eyes.

Brooke.

She didn't flinch away from Madison's stare, and that annoyed her. "Why are you talking to my best friend's boyfriend?"

Brooke let out a cold laugh. "I didn't think you had a best friend."

"Just because Rori and I fight all the time doesn't mean that I'll stop caring about her. You'd get that if you had any proper friends."

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. "What Jay and I do has nothing to do with you. If he wanted to stay away from me, he would."

Madison considered that for a second. "You can try and bring me down all you want, but if you even so much as think about hurting Aurora, I will make you leave New York, do you understand?"

Madison held her breath for a moment. She'd taken that line from her mother's diary; she used the same one on Jenny Humphrey. It seemed to Madison that the Humphrey's had really caused her mother some problems.

"Like mother, like daughter." Brooke lowered her voice at Madison. "But that works both ways, Madison. Don't threaten me."

Madison watched Brooke walk away and her mind whirled at what she meant. Brooke and turned Madison's threat back around on her, and that annoyed her. But more importantly, she wanted to talk to Aurora. She didn't care how bitchy Aurora had been to her yesterday, she needed to warn her best friend that her boyfriend was getting up close and personal with another girl.

*.*

Madison was sitting at the Archibald's glass table, her school books spread across half of it, Dylan's occupying the other half. "I don't understand this stupid Calculus question. Can you help me?" Madison asked.

Dylan pulled the book towards him, and after thirty seconds pushed it back. "No idea, Maddie. You're supposed to be the smart one." Madison smiled in return, but was growing more frustrated at her lack of concentration.

"Is Rori at Jay's?"

Dylan shook his head. "Nah, she never goes to his place. They hang out here or go shopping or something."

Madison screwed her nose up. "Oh, okay."

"Can I have a kiss?" Dylan asked, smirking.

Madison smiled and stood up, but as she bent over to kiss her boyfriend Dean and Tyler walked in the front door.

"Get off my sister, Archibald." Tyler warned, only slightly laughing. Dean smiled too.

"Dean could help you with that question, Maddie. He's good at Calculus."

Tyler groaned. "Dean is going to get changed to head out with me. He doesn't have time, kid. Do it yourself. Work ethic and all that, as Dad would say."

All three of them laughed. "It'll only take a second." Dean replied, and looked at Madison's books. He sat on the table beside her, and Tyler asked Dylan to play some Xbox game while they waited. They moved to the couch as Dean and Maddie concentrated.

"You only have to flip the fraction and divide it by the sum." Dean told her, pointing out each step. Madison tried to listen, but she was distracted by how close he was to her lips. His smell floated invaded her brain and she couldn't help but gravitate closer to him. When their lips where only centimetres apart, he stared down at her and she never broke his glance. Seconds, minutes, hours, day, years passed with their eyes locked, until Tyler turned around.

"This must be some difficult question.." He trailed off curiously as Maddie and Dean pulled apart. They both looked guilty even though they hadn't been doing anything wrong. Madison had literally felt the electricity move between them.

"We're done." Dean said, and Tyler followed him to his room, leaving Madison and Dylan alone. When they came back down, they both walked out of the Archibald's without saying goodbye. Dylan turned to Madison and grinned,

"Let's go upstairs."

She followed him into his room, where he immediately pressed her against the door. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, her cheek, her ear, and then finally her lips. She pressed against him and could feel him getting excited. Dylan lifted Madison and moved her to the bed, where he slowly slipped off her top. She returned the favour, and soon his hands moved to the button on her jeans. She let him undress her, only thinking of the way he made her feel safe and the way she needed that, and how he loved her and had been something solid for her.

"Dean and Tyler are gone. We're alone." Dylan whispered into her ear, but he'd broken the spell. He'd mentioned the one name she had been pushing out of her mind. She nodded anyway, and allowed Dylan to continue caressing her body, but she wasn't feeling any magic.

"Are you ready?" Dylan asked her, pausing at her entrance. Madison stared into the eye's of the boy she so desperately wanted to be in love with. She wished she could feel the same as she did that night of Truth or Dare, or the night he took her to her first ever Prom where they'd danced and held each other all night. She wished she could rewind to the the weekend they went to the Hampton's with Aurora and her then boyfriend, because they'd spent that weekend sunbathing and swimming and watching movies and cuddling. She wished she could remember how she used to feel when he would kiss her and how she got the slight tingle that Dylan Archibald was hers, and that every girl in school was jealous of her. She wished she could be one half of the perfect couple that everyone expected of her.

Instead she started crying. "I can't." Madison sat up in bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to cover herself.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked, confusion taking over his features.

"I can't do this."

"Okay.." Dylan nodded. "We don't have to do it right now..I thought you said you were ready?"

Madison allowed her tears to fall heavier. "I don't mean that.. I mean this. Us. I can't."

Dylan understood this time. His face paled a little and she closed her eye's so she didn't have to see the pain she was causing him. "Is there someone else?"

Madison didn't open her eyes. "Yes."

There was the longest silence Madison ever encountered before he spoke. "Please get out."

And she didn't answer, because nothing she could say would fix this. She could apologize all night and it wouldn't be enough. Madison wanted to say she was joking and that she loved him, because she needed Dylan Archibald to be happy, but she couldn't do it any more. She was sick of pretending.

By the time she got home, her tears had stopped but her eyes were red. She tried to sneak past her mother, but she'd not been quick enough.

"Madison? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I want to go to bed."

"You're not going until you tell me."

Madison tried to pull her arm away from her mother. "Why?"

Blair looked into her daughter's eyes. "Because I spent a lot of nights crying alone in bed, and I promised myself I would never let my child do that."

Madison bent her head into her mother's shoulder and started crying harder. Blair led her to her bedroom and Madison curled up in her mother's bed. Blair kissed her head. Madison may have been seventeen years old, but Blair was treating he like she was four again, and Madison actually didn't mind.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate with the little marshmallows you like, and then I'll come straight back up. And then you can tell me everything, okay?"

Madison sniffed. "Okay. I love you, Mommy."

Blair wiped a tear that had formed on her left eye. "I love you too, Maddie."


	11. Finally

*.*

_Madison paused at the gates of Constance. The start of a new school year was always important, and Madison couldn't afford to fail. Madison's school shirt was tucked loosely into a hitched up pleated skirt, and secured with a patent black leather belt. Her brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, and she knew she looked hot. But that didn't stop the slight flutter she felt in her heart._

_A warm had slipped into Madison's clammy one, and she felt a gentle pressure. Dylan kissed on the cheek. "You look beautiful."_

_"Thank you." Madison replied, feeling the flutter slowly calm down now that Dylan was here. He tended to keep her steady when she needed him too,_

_"I'll walk you to class. It'll be good for your rep to be seen with me anyway." Dylan laughed and winked, but Madison felt safer already. He was right. Dylan and Madison walked through the doors and the eye's of the school followed them, and when Dylan kissed Madison goodbye, the gentle flutter in her stomach rose again._

*.*

Blair Bass had listened to her daughter tell the story of the past few months at school. She'd listened to her explain that another girl had taken the place Madison had felt she belonged, and that Aurora had fallen out with her over it, and that Dylan and her had broken up. Blair didn't interrupt, but she'd let her daughter cry herself out until she could finally listen.

"Are you upset about Dylan?"

Madison bit her lip. "I really care about him, mom."

"I don't doubt that. But you're not in love with him."

"Are you mad?" Madison questionned.

For the first time that night, Blair pulled back from her daughter. "Why would I be mad?"

"...Everyone wants me and Dylan together."

Blair cocked her head to the side. "Who is he?"

"What?"

"Who is he? The boy you're in love with?"

Madison opened her eye's in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Blair laughed and shook her head. "Look honey, you don't have to tell me who he is. But I know you, and I know you're thinking of someone. And of course I'm sorry that you and Dylan didn't work out, but that's no reason for you not to be with someone you love."

"He doesn't want me."

"How could anyone not want you?"

Madison rolled her eyes. "He...he doesn't care! Sometimes I feel like I know him, and when that happens I feel like we're connected, but other times he acts like he doesn't want to know me and it hurts me."

Blair stared at her daughter with sad eyes. "I don't know you're situation, but I can only advise you. As you know, when your father and I were your age we had...a whirlwind relationship. Your father had up so many walls that I had to break down, and it took me years to do that. He put me through torture sometimes, and I never want you to have to experience that from someone you love. But, it was worth it. I have always loved your father more than anything, and I just knew it would be worth it in the end. And it was, Madison. He hurt me but we got through it and I ended up happier than I could ever imagine possibly. Chuck drives me insane, of course, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Madison smiled at her mom's words, because she knew this story inside out. "Three words, eight letters." Madison muttered.

Blair laughed. "Yes...so is he worth it, Maddie?"

Madison brushed her hair off her face and took a deep breath. "I'm going to find out."

*.*

It was Dean who answered the door, which was fortunate. "Dylan's in his room." He said, leaving the door opened and already making his way back to his own room.

"I'm here to see you."

Dean turned around and raised an eyebrow. "This will be interesting."

Madison tried not to slap him. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Dean deliberated for a moment, but then motioned for Madison to follow him to his room. She hadn't been in here for so long, and slightly flinched at the memory of that night. He sat down on his bed, but she choose to sit on a chair at his desk. His guitar was resting against the desk, and she gently traced the strings with her fingers.

"What's this about, Madison?"

"Dylan and I broke up. For real, this time."

Madison swore she saw a slight gleam in his eye, but it was gone before she could be sure. "Okay, so what? You want my shoulder to cry on or something?"

"Why are you such a bastard?"

"Says the Bass herself." Dean shot back, but Madison said the words simultaneously. His reply was so predictable to her. They both laughed, and Dean signed. "Sorry. About the break up, I mean."

Madison nodded. "I'm sorry I kept it going for so long. I love Dylan, I do, but he's like my brother. I feel the same way about him as I do about Tyler. We'll always protect each other, but that's it."

Dean nodded along.

"Dylan was my safety net. He was someone who I could always count on, but that's not something I need. I don't know, maybe I'm a lot like my mom, or maybe I'm just crazy, but I feel like I need something more. I need someone who isn't afraid to test me."

Dean just kept nodding, and Madison was getting frustrated.

"Is your head having a spasm or something?"

Dean smiled. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You know why!"

"Then say it."

"Because I need you."

"Madison..."

"What? Go on, give me another pathetic reason about why this won't work. I'm older, I'm not with Dylan, you're not with Brooke, Aurora and I aren't friends so there is literally nothing in the way. So you can tell me that you don't want me, but don't give me an excuse."

"You know perfectly well I want you."

Madison felt her stomach jump into her throat. "Then prove it."

"I can't...Tyler.."

"What about Tyler? It's not his choice."

Dean stared at Madison, his willpower fading. He'd held back from her for so long...

"You know how good we'd be."

Dean caught her eye and stood up. He pulled Madison up from the chair she was sitting in and tilted his head into hers. "Did you ever sleep with Dylan?"

Madison could barely concentrate with his sweet smell so close to her lips, and she struggled getting the word "no" out.

"So I'm the only one you've been with?"

"Only you."

"I'm so tired of fighting this, Madison. I don't want to anymore."

Madison placed one hand on Dean's cheek and the other against his chest. She could feel his heart pressing against his shirt. "Then don't."

And he didn't. Dean Archibald twisted Madison Bass around and pushed her to the bed. He kissed her neck, her shoulders and traced his way up to her lips. When his lips brushed hers, she pulled his head against her for more. She twisted her hands through his hair and didn't care that she couldn't breathe, because Dean Archibald was kissing her. Her hands reached for his shirt and slid it over his head, and he reciprocated. He kissed every crater of her body, promising himself that he wouldn't let anything get in between them again. Not his stupidity, not her brother, not his brother. No-one.

When Dean finally pushed himself into Madison, she felt complete. Finally, after two years, Madison was back where she belonged; connected with Dean. In the moment, that perfect moment, she knew that nothing else really mattered other than Dean. Not school, not popularity, not fake friends; just him. Together, they would be one.

*.*

Lying in Dean's arms was the most content Madison had felt in a long time. "So...how are we going to do this?"

"Give me a minute to recover, Mads." Dean joked, and Madison playfully slapped him.

"You know what I mean!"

"I do. But I don't know. You want to tell Dylan?"

"No!"

"Neither do I! It's the classic betrayal, and he's my brother."

"How about we keep it a secret for a bit? Just until the wounds close up? It has only been..a day. Oh, shit."

"What?" Dean asked, kissing Madison on the forehead.

"I broke up with Dylan one day ago, and now I'm in bed with you. What does that say about me?"

"It says your strong enough to know what you want, and aren't afraid to go after it." Dean replied.

Madison nodded, but she felt awful. She'd criticized her mother and Serena for being slutty, when she was doing exactly the same thing. Serena and Blair had never gone as far as brothers, though. They stopped with each other's boyfriends, and Madison wasn't sure which was worse.

"We'll wait a bit. We'll sort it out, Madison. I promise."

Madison was well aware of Dean making promises he couldn't keep, but she had no option but to trust him. "Thank you."


End file.
